CAPTAIN! Captain Halo!
by 7sins4757
Summary: Captain Halo, a female pirate successful and powerful, known and feared. She runs from The Red Venus. Jack seeks her help...he lost the pearl.......again


7sins4757-HIYA!! It's been SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long! I've been soooo busy! Well my other stories….good lord I'm probably not going to continue them, I've lost the original copies and would have to re-write them even though they probably need to be re-written anyways…shesh

I've re-developed my writing and it's SOOOOO much bettaaaa!

I wrote this story a long time ago and I've revised it and I thought it had potential so I redid it and it's so much better!

* * *

Name – Captain Halo 

Age – 21

Crew – Four rudders, three climbers, one right hand man, one keeper, six fighters, three hunters, five mast sailors, three treasurers, three cleaners, and one scrounger.

Ship – Blue Midnight

History – unknown, except being on the most wanted list.

* * *

Crumpling the wanted notice, you looked out the windo of the cabin. You knew it wouldnt be long before your ship reached land. Standing you left your cabin. "Get up ye scallywags!" You yelled as you kicked the crew's door open. They leapt up in surprise and began to mutter some curses. You left and went up the ships stairs and to the wheel. Taking out the telescope you scanned the morning misted sea waters. Finally you saw land. "Port Royal." You muttered smirking. "Mi favorite place 'sides Tortuga o'course." 

The crew got on deck and started their duties.

"Hey Captain, we're coming up onto Port Royal." Your first mate Johnson said. You nodded and turned the wheel with the wind.

"Go get ready to dock; I have a meeting with Norrington." You said. Johnson smirked and left to rig up the sails. I took out my compass and made sure that it was right before snapping it shut and leaving the wheel in lock going on the right direction.

Climbing up the ropes you leapt from mast post to mast post till you got to the birds nest. You smirked as the port got closer. You leaned over and the crew looked up for orders. "Prepare to dock ye muck eaten rats!"

"AYE!" came their loyal shouts and they got ready to dock. Leaning back you relaxed, letting the sea wind blow through your hair.

"Captain! We're docking!" Yelled Mark, one of the climbers. You waved him off, your eyes still closed, half of your body still hanging over the bird's nest, the wind making your hair billow around.

You motioned them to sneak around and walk onto the dock, throwing their cloaks over themselves. "Welcome back Ms. Jonsa!" The man with the clip board said. Everyone knew you as Keira Jonsa, a name you had stolen from a dead girl in Tortuga. No one knew that you and your crew were pirates, just a bunch of sailors on a big ship.

"Hello ol' chap!" you said flipping him a bag of shillings, and patted the little dark skinned boy's head as you passed by. The crew waved as they followed her laughing away.

Walking over to a large but empty ally way, you and your crew threw off your cloaks. "Ok, find what ye want, no killing, no women on board so do what ye want here, leave Norrington to me." You said. They cheered and disappeared.

From a hidden part of your cloak you pulled out ten long swords, strapped two to each side of your hips, strapped two crisscrossing across your back, and one strait up and down over those on your back. You then pulled out a all pouch of kunais and shirukens and strapped them to your right thigh.

Leaping from roof to roof top, you sniffed the air, your ears twitching. Your cat instincts came in handy. "Well whache expect from being raised by big cats?" you muttered to yourself laughing.

Then you found his sent and found him planning with other red coats. "Bonjour monsieur." You said in a sing song voice. Norrington spun around and spotted you.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms. Halo." He said.

"Captain! That's _Captain_ Halo!" You shouted. He rolled his eyes.

"What did we do to deserve your presence?" He asked sarcastically. You smiled and leapt up, landing on his shoulders.

"Nothing of course, just here to pillage and humiliate you as usual." You said as he yelled trying to get you off. The red coats tried to shoot you but missed and you leapt up and jumped on each of their heads and landed on the roof near them. "Nyaha!" you laughed and disappeared.

You flipped your cloak over you and changed your hair as usual and wandered around the town. Soon it was night fall and you found yourself in front of a bar. You walked in and sat at the bar table. Ordering rum you sat there looking at all the drunken fighting men in the room, drinking the bitter liquid. You had trained yourself to become immune to any poison, including liquor, so naturally you never got drunk, only acted like it. But it was still good, you did get a slight feeling of light headedness, but was always sober, and that was the way you liked it.

Near midnight, you heard something. "Canon Fire!" you yelled leaping up as a huge boom from outside. You could hear screaming from frightened people running around. "Those aren't me cannons…" you muttered. You ran out of the pub and towards the dock, throwing off your cloak, and undoing your hair, not caring who saw you.

Screams were heard as they saw who you really were. "We're all dead! Captain Halo is attacking us!" some one screamed. You growled and pulled out two of your swords that were at your waist and the one that was strait up on your back and put it in your mouth.

"Captain, it's not Blue Midnight!" A hunter named Kelvu shouted over the screams.

"I know me own cannons ya dog!" you yelled back. "Go fetch the rest and take over the ship!" you yelled.

You fought your way, slashing at anyone who got in your way, but you did not kill them.

"Now, now luv, that's not nice." Said a voice behind you. Whirling around you saw a man with long dreadlocks, a red bandana, he was grimy, but his eyes, oh his eyes were a creamy brown. You ignored your fangirl mind and growled at him.

"O'u leave meh te' bloody 'ell alone." You said around the sword hilt that was in your mouth. Turning you ran off towards the docks once more.

You could smell the brown eyed man following you as you sped towards where the cannons were being fired.

Soon you got there and stopped short. "No…it can't be…" you gasped. The man came up to you. "It's the Red Venus." You whispered.

"That ship sunk two years ago." The man said. You nodded, your eyes still glued to the reddish ship.

"I know, I saw it happen, but I remember every boat I see, and that's the Red Venus. Captain Jurrhosas was a feared pirate, owned that ship, but it was sunk in Davy Jones Locker, by non other than Barbarossa." Other cannon fired and hit a building.

"MOMMY!" screamed a little boy. You whirled around to see a wall crashing down about to crush a young boy.

Pirates began to rampage, but you didn't care, you shot out, ignoring the mans shouts of warnings. You leapt over the boy as the wall came crashing down. "Look out!" the man yelled. But it was too late, you covered the boy with your body and it came over you, crushing you to the ground.

* * *

7sins4757-Muahahahaha! Cliff hanger!!! I've had this ready to update for two months now, but I've been so busy with work lately! School's getting harder and harder and I've had to boot myself in the butt pretty hard to get me working and I took the time right before practices to put this up today! I took the sword idea from Zolo of One Piece, I think its awesome!!!!! 


End file.
